


C'è identità tra la paura e la rabbia, in questo temporale.

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1th War Era, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: Una notte dopo una battaglia, due ragazzi si confrontano.Prequel di "Equazione di una sera ubriaca risolta in un'alba marina".





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** weeping_ice/kaos3003  
>  **Beta:** appletree (chiesto dopo la chiusura del contest)  
>  **Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Fabian Prewett  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** generale, malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** pre-slash, morte di un personaggio minore  
>  **Lunghezza:** 3087 parole (LibreOffice count)  
>  **Note Autore:** partecipa al contest "Scegli un colore che giochi a tuo favore" per cui, tra un virus orribile e impegni grossi, ho consegnato una cosa terminata all'ultimo minuto, fortuna che la cara Mela è venuta in mio aiuto e ha sistemato la storia (io ti adoro ragazza, lo sai). La storia si figura come prequel di "Equazione di una sera ubriaca risolta in un'alba marina".

La notte non era quieta, per nulla, ma in fondo forse era meglio così: quella giornata non si sarebbe mai adattata ad una tranquilla nottata di campagna, come quelle che ben conosceva fin da bambino. Fuori dal suo rifugio il vento faceva sbattere le imposte e la pioggia scrosciava impunemente, tanto che l'indomani al risveglio sicuramente avrebbe ritrovato il giardino ingombro di foglie e rami e, con ogni probabilità, sarebbe stato costretto a ripulirlo.

Be', a voler essere sinceri, probabilmente avrebbe preferito qualsiasi cosa al dover rimanere in quella casa più a lungo. La battaglia di quella mattina non l'aveva solamente sfinito fisicamente e fra quelle mura non c'erano solo le sue ferite da rimarginare.

Fabian aspirò a fondo l'aria umida e profumata d'erba, agitando appena la bacchetta di fronte a sé; una lieve fiammella scaturì dalla punta, illuminandogli il volto e le dita. Fortunatamente non c'era uno specchio in quel capanno, non avrebbe sopportato di rivedere così presto le sue ferite... sua madre aveva pianto tanto per quelle ferite, terrorizzata dall'idea di perdere il suo 'dolce ragazzo'... ma sua madre aveva pianto ancora di più per Gideon in seguito, e ora c'era la vecchia Mizzy, inconsolabile.

Che ironia, pensò, agitando ancora la bacchetta e facendo traballare la fiamma. Mizzy era venuta per consolare sua madre, certa del peggio per suo fratello, e ora... come si erano scambiate velocemente i ruoli, anche se probabilmente entrambe maledicevano Silente e quella sua idea dell'Ordine della Fenice per aver strappato loro una così 'brava ragazza'.

Se solo avessero saputo la verità su Eloise, ma in fondo a chi in quella casa interessava la verità.

Per questo, se fosse stato possibile, Fabian sarebbe rimasto nascosto lì dentro per molto, molto tempo, e che andassero pure al diavolo tutti quelli che lo chiamavano donnicciola, ma, com'era facilmente prevedibile, il fato non sembrava essere dalla sua parte.

Così, quando la porta del capanno si aprì, maledì mentalmente Merlino, Morgana e soprattutto Gideon, che purtroppo per lui, lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva esattamente dove mandare la gente per cercarlo.

La figura che si stagliava sulla porta non si mosse per qualche minuto, quasi stesse analizzando la miseria in cui il giovane Prewett si era rifugiato, dopo il casino di quel giorno. Evidentemente doveva essere veramente troppo chiedere un po' di tranquillità e di tempo per pensare.

La debole fiamma che danzava sulla punta della sua bacchetta illuminava appena il volto del nuovo arrivato, mettendo in risalto le cicatrici e le ferite che lo costellavano. Quasi per pudore, Fabian agitò appena il braccio, cercando di non colpire le cataste di legna alle proprie spalle, e accese la piccola lanterna sul soffitto, prima di mormorare il contro incantesimo e riporre la bacchetta nella tasca interna del soprabito.

“Che Merlino sia dannato, allora quel pazzo aveva ragione,” sbottò infine il visitatore, entrando e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. “Gideon era sicuro che ti avrei trovato qui.”

E come volevasi dimostrare c'era quell'idiota di suo fratello dietro a tutto. Se non fosse stato in condizioni tanto precarie, probabilmente Fabian avrebbe colto l'occasione per dimostrare che persino lui sapeva picchiare, e forte.

Cavoli, e lui che sperava che quel tempo inclemente e gli avvenimenti della giornata avrebbero recluso tutti in casa. Peccato che sua madre sapesse essere veramente una figlia di Banshee e, certamente, aveva fatto di tutto per convincere Lupin ad uscire e venirlo a cercare.

Sospirando, evidentemente esausto, Remus si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, infilando immediatamente la mano in tasca. Così vicino Fabian poteva vederlo tranquillamente afferrare ed estrarre un fazzoletto macchiato di sangue.

Per Merlino, non avrebbe assolutamente voluto rivederlo, non così presto.

Rabbrividendo, si strinse nel leggero soprabito. Avrebbe dovuto prendere qualcosa di più pensante, visto che il temporale non accennava a smettere, ma era praticamente fuggito di corsa dalla casa, afferrando la prima cosa che gli fosse capitata a tiro, ritenendosi fortunato per non aver preso qualcosa della madre o di Molly.

“Lupin?”

“Tua madre sta ancora cercando di consolare quella povera donna,” sbottò questi. “Madama Chips e la McGranitt pensano che lo shock sia stato troppo grande per lei.”

Non che Fabian ne dubitasse, ma, sinceramente, da una parte era sollevato non fosse sua madre quella a piangere disperata, quella sera: quegli angoscianti momenti mentre Madama Chips controllava Gideon gli sarebbero bastati per tutta la vita. E che questo facesse pure di lui una persona orribile agli occhi del mondo, in fondo era qualcosa a cui era fin troppo abituato.

Per Merlino, si sentiva così vecchio in questo momento.

“È stato un duro colpo per tutti,” mormorò, sistemandosi la sciarpa intorno al collo. Le sue dita sfiorarono appena le bende appena sistemate e Fabian le ritrasse in fretta, quasi si fosse scottato, tremano leggermente. “Abbiamo subito molti colpi oggi.”

“Già,” convenne Remus, stringendo il fazzoletto fra le dita. “Oggi abbiamo rischiato grosso.”

Fabian annuì, massaggiandosi distrattamente quella bendatura che gli copriva metà del volto, cercando di abituarsi alla sua presenza e grattando le piccole croste che ne costeggiavano il bordo. Madama Chips aveva praticamente esaurito i propri rimedi in quelle settimane, ma, con un po' di fortuna, quel maleodorante impacco avrebbe fermato la maledizione, lasciandogli solamente una lunga cicatrice. Non che a Remus importasse, e Fabian questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ma forse ora sarebbe riuscito a distinguerlo da Gideon.

La pioggia continuava a scrosciare, battendo sul tetto del capanno e sulle piccole finestre, facendole quasi tremare con la sua forza, e scuotendo le fronde della vecchia acacia del giardino. Entro qualche ora, le assi di quel piccolo rifugio avrebbero sicuramente impregnato i loro abiti con il loro odore di muffa, mentre le schegge del legno economico già graffiavano loro la schiena attraverso le camicie leggere, ma qualsiasi cosa era meglio che rientrare in casa, almeno per lui.

Accanto a lui Remus sospirò, abbandonandosi pesantemente contro la parete. Sotto la debole fiamma della lanterna le sue occhiaie e il volto scavato e stanco si notavano come non mai, segno che l'ultima luna piena non doveva essere stata una passeggiata, ed esausto, Fabian fece scorrere velocemente lo sguardo dal suo volto teso alla sua mano artigliata a quel vecchio fazzoletto sporco di sangue, lo stesso sangue che gli macchiava leggermente le dita e gli abiti, prima di afferrare nuovamente la bacchetta e, ruotando velocemente il polso, far apparire due figure di fumo dinnanzi a sé.

Le due figurine sembravano indossare due cappotti dall'aspetto pesante e, ad un lieve cenno della sua mano, cominciarono a danzare, quasi pattinassero su del ghiaccio, sollevando e muovendo i piccoli piedi sfumati d'azzurro e verde.

Molti lo giudicavano un incantesimo da vecchie streghe, e con ogni probabilità lo era, ma gli aveva sempre dato una certa tranquillità osservare quei piccoli danzatori, soprattutto in notti come quella, quando gli unici suoni erano il bubbolare dei gufi durante le loro consegne, i tuoni impietosi e la pioggia incessante. Era stata sua nonna, l'unica che non cercasse costantemente di cambiarlo, ad insegnargli quel trucco per divertirlo; se ci ripensava, poteva ancora sentire il profumo di lavanda e limoni che riempiva ogni giorno il suo elegante soggiorno, facendolo sentire completamente a casa e al sicuro, e le sue mani, così morbide che gli carezzavano i capelli, mentre facevano giocare quei piccoli sbuffi di fumo sul bordo dorato delle preziose tazze da tè che conservava nella credenza, appartenute alla loro famiglia per generazioni e normalmente esposte solo nelle occasioni speciali.

La nonna aveva sempre avuto un debole per lui, più che per Gideon, lo preferiva perfino a Molly, che in famiglia tutti adoravano senza riserve; se oggi fosse stata ancora tra loro, probabilmente il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato per l'ansia e le paure che quei tre scapestrati dei nipoti le davano.

Certo, loro erano andati così vicini a non tornare, ma ora era lì, in qualche modo. Purtroppo Eloise non era stata così fortunata.

Nella furia della battaglia non erano nemmeno riusciti a recuperarne i resti e l'ultima cosa che avevano visto, mentre scansavano maledizioni e fatture, era stato il suo corpo dato alle fiamme e Bellatrix ridere isterica. Gideon aveva cercato di lanciarsi su di lei, fortunatamente senza riuscirci.

Per Merlino, quegli istanti sembravano essere durati un'eternità. Fabian aveva sentito il cuore scoppiargli, quando quell'idiota di suo fratello si era lanciato, praticamente senza pensarci, davanti alle bacchette dei Mangiamorte nel vano tentativo di recuperare qualcosa della ragazza o, forse, vendicarla.

Se non fosse che ora era bloccato a letto con le gambe completamente bruciate, probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso con le proprie mani per avergli dato i primi capelli bianchi avanti tempo. Non aveva visto che tutto ormai era praticamente inutile? Ormai Eloise era andata...

Le luci della casa erano ancora accese e dal camino si levava un leggero fumo. Di fronte a lui i due piccoli esseri danzavano ancora leggeri, sfiorando appena con le punte dei piedi le assi sconnesse del pavimento.

Eloise era andata e sua zia Mizzy piangeva; lui e Gideon erano a casa e loro madre aveva smesso di piangere. Nonostante tutto lui continuava a sentirsi completamente svuotato.

Remus sedeva accanto a lui, gli occhi chiusi, completamente immerso nei propri pensieri, il che forse era un bene: conoscendo i suoi amici, probabilmente lo avrebbe deriso a vita per quel vecchio incantesimo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a quanto gli accadeva intorno, forse... forse aveva semplicemente voglia che accadesse da tanto, troppo tempo.

Il suo sguardo era ancora fisso sui movimenti ipnotizzanti dei ballerini, un passo a sinistra, due a destra e una piroetta, quando si sentì sbattere contro la parete. L'impatto quasi gli tolse il fiato, facendogli serrare gli occhi con forza e le schegge del legno gli graffiarono brutalmente la schiena, perfino attraverso il soprabito e la camicia leggera.

Piccole luci gli danzavano innanzi e con fatica Fabian cercò di aprire gli occhi, schiarendosi la vista annebbiata. Remus era praticamente sdraiato su di lui, il volto premuto contro il suo collo, il naso affondato fra le sue ciocche. Sembrava quasi lo stesse... fiutando?

“Lupin?”

La risata bassa di Remus vibrò contro la sua pelle, facendogli rizzare i peli sulla nuca. “Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto se fosse vero quello che si dice delle rosse,” mormorò in tono basso, quasi gutturale. Fabian sperò non fossero i denti quelli che lo stavano graffiando e che quell'idiota non lo stesse veramente leccando. “Certo, non sei una ragazza, ma quelli come te si avvicinano abbastanza, no?” lo stuzzicò, ridendo della sua espressione. “Non ti incazzare, anche Gideon lo pensa, non ho forse ragione?”

E forse era stato nominare suo fratello quella sera, o forse semplicemente l'avergli ricordato gli smalti e i collant che quell'idiota gli aveva regalato per Natale insieme a quel calendario pieno di streghe praticamente nude, ma Fabian lo colpì alla mandibola con un pugno, togliendoselo di dosso, facendolo cadere disteso sul pavimento.

Per Circe, Morgana e Serpeverde, sentiva il cuore scoppiargli e il suo pene non era rimasto certo indifferente alla vicinanza dell'altro. Ora doveva solo sperare che Lupin non si fosse accorto delle sue reazioni o non avrebbe avuto pace.

Lupin... il ragazzo era ancora disteso a terra, apparentemente incosciente. Merlino, doveva essere impazzito completamente, pensò, risistemandosi la sciarpa e la camicia, eppure era stato tutto così improvviso... per Morgana, si era scordato che la luna piena fosse così vicina.

Remus si stava lentamente mettendo a sedere, poggiandosi contro la parete e massaggiandosi la parte dolorante.

“Per le mutande di Merlino, credo tu mi abbia spaccato qualcosa.”

“Nulla che un semplice incantesimo non possa riparare, bambinone,” lo derise. “Ma quanto hai bevuto?”

“Non molto, a dire il vero. Cielo, hai veramente un sinistro niente male,” borbottò, abbandonandosi nuovamente contro la parete e richiudendo gli occhi. “Perdonami, il lupo non è così facile da controllare in questo momento.”

E Fabian respirò a fondo per calmarsi e alzò appena le spalle, pensando che, sì, poteva essere una buona scusa e con una tacita richiesta di ignorare l'accaduto, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo incantesimo.

I due ballerini sparirono in un'ultima piroetta e il ragazzo tornò per un attimo a fissare fuori dalla finestra la casa della sua famiglia. “Credi che la vecchia Mizzy sia ancora dentro?”

Remus aprì lentamente gli occhi, quasi lo sforzo fosse troppo grande al momento per lui. La sua presa sul fazzoletto si fece più disperata, quasi nient'altro quel giorno potesse ancorarlo alla realtà, e si portò le ginocchia al petto.

Attraverso gli strappi sui calzoni e sul fianco, Fabian riusciva ad intravedere la sua pelle e le ferite che Madama Chips aveva guarito appena pochi minuti prima. Remus aveva insistito per essere l'ultimo quel giorno a ricevere cure mediche, osservando attentamente i membri dell'Ordine succedersi davanti all'infermiera di Hogwarts, tendendosi particolarmente quando veniva il turno dei suoi amici.

Black se l'era cavato con poco, sempre che un'ustione sull'intero torace potesse definirsi 'poco', ma per Potter le cose erano andate decisamente peggio.

Già, ormai c'era solo da sperare che prima o poi quell'idiota riuscisse ad alzarsi dal letto e camminare nuovamente.

La pioggia continuava a scrosciare violenta e i tuoni ormai si facevano sentire forti e prepotenti, mentre i lampi illuminavano il capanno e il giardino. Fabian poteva intravedere da sotto la porta i piccoli gnomi affannarsi per raggiungere le proprie tane, trascinandosi appresso pesanti rametti e ghiande trovate qua e là. Lui e Gideon avrebbero dovuto occuparsi insieme di quei fastidiosi parassiti, esattamente come avevano sempre fatto, ma ora probabilmente mamma e Molly lo avrebbero costretto ad una disinfestazione in piena regola appena il temporale si fosse calmato e il prato non fosse stato un lago di fango.

Non che la cosa normalmente non lo infastidisse, ma oggi... be', forse era solo grato di poter salire al piano superiore e poterlo rinfacciare a quell'idiota di suo fratello, magari senza vederselo cadere d'innanzi con i pochi brandelli di stoffa appiccicati alla carne sanguinante, mentre urlava per il dolore.

L'immagine di Gideon era ancora così viva, così... destabilizzante, che lo scatto che fece Remus per alzarsi lo fece quasi cadere di lato, rischiando di finire su un vecchio rastrello.

“Lupin?”

“Avrei dovuto esserci io,” mormorò, stringendo nel pugno il fazzoletto. Con i denti digrignati e quell'aria feroce, Remus gli ricordava terribilmente il lupo mannaro che aveva appena intravisto quasi un mese prima, quando, stanco per i troppi segreti, lo aveva spiato su quella spiaggetta di Fife, proprio mentre si trasformava.

Vedere la pelle che si tendeva al limite, mentre i muscoli e le vene sotto minacciavano di strapparsi da un momento all'altro, lo aveva terrorizzato, semplicemente pietrificato dietro la roccia che aveva usato come nascondiglio, facendogli rimpiangere l'idea di averlo seguito di nascosto fino a lì. Fino a quel momento, non aveva mai provato una sensazione tanto annientante ed intensa, ma ora forse poteva equipararla a quel terrore cieco, che qualche ora prima gli aveva impedito di correre in aiuto del suo stesso fratello.

Fabian rimase in silenzio, lasciandogli il tempo di raccogliere le idee.

“Avrei dovuto esserci io vicino a quella roccia,” continuò Remus, la voce ridotta a uno stridulo gracchiare. “Stavo combattendo contro Malfoy, Bellatrix avrebbe dovuto colpire me, ma sono caduto,” mormorò, come se ogni sillaba gli costasse troppo sforzo. “Sono caduto, come un perfetto idiota, ed Eloise si è dovuta gettare su Malfoy mentre James... James ha dovuto dimostrare per l'ennesima volta di essere l'eroe Grifondoro che tutti si aspettano.”

E quello che successe subito dopo, Fabian non lo avrebbe mai immaginato. Un secondo prima Remus si agitava come un lupo selvaggio in gabbia, il minuto dopo sembrava preda della depressione più nera.

“Per le mutande di Merlino, Lupin, e io che speravo che 'quei tuoi giorni' fossero ormai finiti,” ridacchiò, alzandosi e scuotendosi la polvere e la terra dai calzoni. “Ti prego, dimmi che non dovrò correre a Diagon Alley per comprarti Cioccorane e Api Frizzole. E sappi che non ho intenzione di guardare uno di quegli stupidi film d'amore sulla campagna francese solo per assecondare i tuoi ormoni sballati.”

Be', patetico come tentativo per alleggerire la tensione, ma a qualcosa doveva essere servito, a giudicare dal sorriso beffardo di Lupin.

Remus infatti abbassò la testa, ridendo lentamente e Fabian si trovò a chiedersi se avesse sempre avuto quelle piccole rughette agli angoli degli occhi.

“Ti prego, fa che non ti senta Sirius,” mormorò, passandosi una mano sul volto. “Quell'idiota non aspetta che un valido motivo per sfottermi a vita.”

“L'ennesimo motivo, vorrai dire,” ribatté Fabian. “Ormai comincio a pensare che tu voglia sinceramente rubarmi il posto di 'migliore vittima per le battute'.”

“Prewett, tu sarai sempre un passo avanti a me nella scala di Sirius,” lo rimbeccò Remus, cacciando in tasca il fazzoletto. “Forza andiamo, credo che tua madre presto manderà qualcuno a cercarci.” E con questo uscì dal capanno.

Fabian rimase lì per qualche minuto, prima di lasciarsi scappare un sospiro di sollievo e mettersi a cercare la propria bacchetta. Chissà dove l'aveva lanciata...

“Bene bene, non posso dire sia una bella visione, ma meglio di niente, immagino.”

Perfetto, quale modo migliore di concludere la nottata dell'essere sorpreso alle spalle da quell'idiota, mentre era a quattro zampe sul pavimento.

Lentamente Fabian si rialzò, rinfoderando la bacchetta in una tasca interna del soprabito. “Black, cosa ho fatto di male per attirarti qui?” chiese, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

Il ragazzo lo fissava derisorio. “Nulla, passavo di qui...”

“Bene, allora ti lascio continuare la tua passeggiata,” lo interruppe bruscamente, superandolo e dirigendosi a passo svelto verso la casa.

Era quasi arrivato quando Black urlò il suo nome. “Prewett!”

Fabian si voltò. Black era ancora accanto al capanno e lo osservava, stavolta con espressione seria. “Domani Remus partirà per Fife. Sai, il suo piccolo problema peloso,” lo informò, spostando appena la terra con la scarpa. Il temporale sembrava calmarsi e l'aria fresca della sera gli solleticava il naso. “Sai, io e James potremmo non riuscire ad andare a prenderlo fra qualche giorno. Forse dovresti andarci tu.”

E Fabian avrebbe voluto chiedergli se fosse pazzo o, semplicemente, volesse nuovamente prendersi gioco di lui, ma Sirius continuò senza farsi troppi problemi. “Remus può essere un po'... ingenuo, credo, a volte, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Dovresti dargli qualche piccola spinta nella giusta direzione.”

E Fabian rise a quell'idea: Black lo stava praticamente accasando con uno dei suoi migliori amici.

La pioggia era ormai cessata e l'aria fresca scuoteva leggermente le fronde. I gufi e le civette sorvolavano ancora il giardino, lanciando i loro striduli richiami. Sì, probabilmente sarebbe andato a Fife a recuperare quell'idiota: in fondo, aveva sempre adorato il mare.


End file.
